The invention relates to a connector for coaxial and/or twinaxial cables for connecting the cables to regularly arranged signal and ground contact pins, comprising a housing of insulating material and female signal and ground contacts regularly arranged in the housing and an outer conductor enclosing at least one signal contact.
Such a connector is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,707. In this known connector a housing of insulating material is provided for each cable, in which housing one or two signal contacts are provided enclosed by an outer conductor, wherein a special ground contact is attached to the outer conductor. Thereby the manufacturing of the connector is complicated and the connector takes up relatively much room.